Смерть улыбалась ласково
by Starg1
Summary: Описание: Каждая улыбка может скрыть убийцу. Автор: GhostoftheMotif Оригинальный текст: /works/260465 Мегатрон/Старскрим


Смерть улыбалась ласково (и постепенно)

Наноклик (Nanoklik) – одна секунда  
Брийм (Breem) – 8,3 минуты  
Джоор (Joor) – приблизительно один час  
Цикл (Cycle) – два часа  
Орн (Orn) – 24 часа  
Декацикл (Decacycle) – три земных недели  
Ворн (Vorn) – приблизительно 83 земных года.

Сикер опустился на колено у основания трона, склонив голову. Сегменты его брони казались почти прозрачными от недостатка энергона, однако красная оптика вспыхнула дерзким и ярким огнем. Без лишних слов Мегатрон знал, что он смотрит на единственного выжившего. Голод на фейсплейте молодого новобранца выдавал ворны, проведенные в тени, и последующую борьбу за выход из нее. Крылья сикера были взбудоражены, они дрожали из-за напряженного состояния, которое отказывалось отступать.

– Поднимись, Старскрим, – скомандовал Мегатрон, ухмыляясь при виде уже начавшего засыхать энергона на синих манипуляторах.

Старскрим поднялся стремительно и грациозно, несмотря на мелкую дрожь.

Большинство бойцов никогда бы не посмели смотреть Мегатрону прямо в оптику.

Старскрим сделал это, будто вариант посмотреть в иную сторону не имел места существовать.

– Саундвейв сообщил мне, что ты деактивировал шестерых своих союзников во время тренировки, – в голосе Мегатрона были слышны нотки веселья, когда он расположил подбородок на кулаке. Возле него телепат застыл при упоминании своего имени. Было очевидно, что офицер связи не питал доверия к солдату перед ними.  
Сикер отвечал ровно.

– Они были слабы. Никакое количество тренировок не исправит этот факт… Я просто пристрелил тех, кто слишком легко деактивировался бы на поле боя.

Уголки губ Мегатрона дрогнули. – Таких мехов мы определяем к фуражирам, они тоже выполняют свою функцию. На будущее: позволь врагу истратить боеприпасы на таких слабаках, как они, сохранив свои.

Старскрим просто улыбнулся.

Мегатрон стоял в тени, скрестив манипуляторы на груди, и наблюдал за сикерской триадой. На данный момент пятьдесят триад служило в армии, и тем не менее, вся слава и восхищение, казалось, доставались только одной - перед ним.

Тренировка трех сикеров теперь напоминала что-то большее, чем просто игру. Разворошенные дроны усеяли пол комнаты для тренировок, тем самым являя картину настоящего поля боя. Лазерные выстрелы из винтовок противника заполнили воздушное пространство, но, казалось, они оставались незамеченными.

Каждую другую комнату, за которыми наблюдал Мегатрон, заполняли выкрики команд и стоны боли.

Но эта… На протяжении целого брийма здесь были слышны смех и добродушные, граничащие с сарказмом, замечания.  
Его оптика была устремлена на Старскрима, витавшего вокруг своих ведомых. Ведущий триады улыбался, пытаясь заманить дронов под многочисленные лазерные выстрелы, в то время как два других сикера побуждали его на большее.

Улыбка Мегатрона, как и у Старскрима, плескалась в море здравого рассудка.

Он оттолкнул от себя сикера, заставив того слегка завалиться. – Ты недостаточно силен, чтобы атаковать в упор, Старскрим, – оскалился Мегатрон.

Старскрим выпрямился и посмотрел в ответ с негодованием.

Мегатрон был уверен, что сикер ждал от него более детального пояснения, но гордость не позволяла вымолвить и слова. С самой их первой тренировки один-на-один ничего не препятствовало Старскриму задавать вопросы. То, как сикер был готов учиться, понимать, выглядело почти умилительно. Но чем больше они проводили времени вместе, тем чаще Старскрим стремился произвести на Мегатрона впечатление вместо того, чтобы тренироваться. Сикер был полон решимости учиться через попытки и ошибки, лишь бы не признавать свей неопытности.

Оба приняли нужные стойки, но усталость Старскрима была слишком очевидна.

– Ты утомлен, – непринужденно заметил Мегатрон.

– У меня еще остались силы, – уверял его сикер.

Мегатрон усмехнулся, когда летун снова набросился на него. Он отступил в сторону и поймал протянутое серво за кисть. На такое действие Старскрим предпринял необходимый удар, но это почти не исправило ситуации. Широко улыбаясь, он прижал Старскрима к себе спиной.

– Не хочешь спросить у меня, что ты сделал неправильно? – пробормотал он у шлема молодого солдата.

Сперва фейсплейт Старскрима исказила гримаса, затем выражение сменилось недовольством. Он зарычал и предпринял попытки высвободиться из хватки тирана. Когда он понял всю бесполезность действий, его корпус расслабился.  
– Ладно. Скажи мне.

– Сказать тебе что? – Мегатрон явно забавлялся.

Старскрим издал разочарованный стон и возобновил неистовые попытки освободиться.  
– Скажи мне, что я делаю неправильно! – выкрикнул он. – Всё, я признал это! – он повернулся насколько смог фейсплейтом к Мегатрону. – Доволен?

Мегатрон улыбнулся.

Грохот битвы перебивал все другие чувства. Земля дрожала, воздух плавился, одним словом – ад.

Все вокруг являлось шедевральным воплощением смерти, хаоса. А Мегатрон был художником.

Но под этой метафорой свое настоящее творение искусства он видел в Старскриме.

Весь разрисованный энергоном деактивированных, сикер купался в цветах пламени. Его корпус приобрел флуоресцентные оттенки боли и триумфа; он был словно вечно меняющимся жутким холстом. Красная оптика горела ненасытным желанием жестокости, когда Старскрим разбивал одного солдата за другим.

Его сикер, как предзнаменование деактивации, поднялся в небо, усеянное пеплом. Когда он обернулся назад, их оптика встретилась сквозь поле сражения.

Он был красив.

И сквозь красоту Старскрим улыбнулся.

– Непредсказуемый, – тихо говорил Саундвейв. Мегатрон, вероятно, пропустил бы это замечание мимо аудиодатчиков, если бы не привык к невнятному бормотанию своего связиста о вещах, которые того не касались. – Слишком амбициозный. Ненадежный.

– Разве любой другой десептикон лишен этих качеств? – возражал Мегатрон. Даже не видя фейсплейта Саундвейва, он слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы почувствовать легкую нервозность, окутавшую его корпус при произнесенных словах. – Исключение, конечно, сейчас передо мной, – он исправил себя. Если наступит орн, когда Саундвейв даст усомниться в своей преданности, то это послужит сигналом, что Мегатрон сделал что-то крайне неправильно.

Саундвейв не ответил.

– Ты хочешь знать, почему я повысил именно его ранг вместо того солдата, верность которого была испытана.  
Опять же, Саундвейв не ответил, но кивнул в знак согласия.

Взгляд Мегатрона переместился и сфокусировался на Старскриме на расстоянии от них, кружившего вокруг небольших групп сикеров. К этому времени ему удалось собрать немалое число летунов, которые утвердили бы его в звании нового Командующего Авиацией.

– Я предпочту лейтенанта, которому смогу доверить осознанно избавить армию от любых угроз без промедления, чем лейтенанта, который усомнится в неуместной преданности, даже если я и есть та самая угроза. Если твои опасения обоснованы, как и всегда, тогда без сомнения моих умений хватит, чтобы защититься от Старскрима, – заложив сервоприводы за спину, он отвернулся от зала и внимательно посмотрел на Саундвейва. – Орн, когда я смогу доверять сикеру настолько, что ему удастся деактивировать меня, послужит сигналом, что я больше не подхожу править.

– Ненужный риск, – заметил Саундвейв.

– Также, как и все, приносящие пользу, решения.

Внезапный звук, словно сотни падающих металлических пластов, прогрохотал совсем рядом. Это его новая сформированная армия поднялась в воздух с ошеломляющей скоростью. Мегатрон наблюдал за этой картиной. И когда он заметил, с какой легкостью они организовали строй в воздухе с Старскримом впереди, он улыбнулся.

Выстрел едва не задел шлем Мегатрона. Он еще не успел обернуться, чтобы взглянуть в лицо опасности –одним сервоприводом он удерживал автобота перед собой, используя как щит, а другим, с термоядерной пушкой, направил в меха через плечо умирающего мусора, отвлекшись на пару секунд–, как отсеченная конечность с зажатым в ней бластером, из которого в него стреляли, упала у его ног, покрытых энергоном автоботов.

– Осторожнее, Лорд Мегатрон, – окликнул его Старскрим, отправляя в офф автобота, до сих пор воющего от потери манипулятора. – Будет непросто выполнять команды того, у кого нет головы.

Мегатрон коротко засмеялся, тем самым заставив автоботов замереть на своих позициях, а Старскрим улыбнулся, забавляясь замешательством алозначных. Он понимал, с какими дураками их предстояло сражаться.

– Я отдал приказ разбомбить линию снабжения.

– Они оставили свой склад незащищенным, поспешив на помощь рабочим. Грех было не своровать!

– Из-за тебя мы едва не потеряли свои позиции.

– Это сработало.

– Только потому, что я вовремя догадался о твоих намерениях и прислал подкрепление.

– Но, Повелитель, я достал энергон!

– И потерял четырех десептиконов, которые уже давно доказали свою полезность делу.

– Я…

– В следующий раз, когда я отдаю безоговорочные приказы, какой правильный ответ я должен услышать?

– Четко их выполнять… – холодно ответил Старскрим, избегая смотреть ему в оптику. – …и делать это с улыбкой.

Он, конечно, предвещал это, но не предпринял ничего, чтобы предотвратить. Выбрав направление, безрассудность и импровизация Старскрима несомненно дали результаты. И если это направление все больше и больше отклонялось от восхваления ближе к угрозам, то только потому, что лишь этот выбор оставил ему Старскрим. Их встречи все также начинались с тренировок, нужных для молодого новобранца, но они прогрессировали до уровня, давшего понять Старскриму, что теперь не только он один выходил из комнаты поврежденным, пусть у Мегатрона порезы были бесспорно меньше и незначительней. Пылу Старскриму было не убавлять. Он стал полубезумным и безжалостным даже в спаррингах.

Странно испытывать чувство трепетания от знания, что сервоприводы вокруг твоей шеи принадлежат тому самому меху, поднявшего тебя на пьедестал, тому самому, ведущего тебя в бой с легендарным мастерством. Когда Мегатрон схватил этим серво крыло и, вывернув кисть -при этом стиснув челюсть, чтобы не издать ни единого звука-, заставил сикера встать на колени, тиран почувствовал разницу между понятиями "быть во главе" и "слеп к недостаткам".

Однажды Старскрим понял, что действия против Мегатрона, выходившие за рамки указов, могли принести победу. Однажды он понял, что Мегатрон тоже может совершать ошибки. Тогда восхваление Мегатроном дало куда большие трещины. Старскрим скорее всего был единственным мехом в армии, который смел прямо в фейсплейт Мегатрона раскритиковать и польстить в одном предложении. Он был постоянным источником противоречий; вершиной бесконечной спирали благоговения и открытого неповиновения, полностью поверженный или ликующий победе, умоляющий на коленях и кающийся.

Что-то начало меняться в улыбке Мегатрона, адресованной Старскриму. Теперь в простом движении губ можно было прочитать эмоции, обычно предназначенные Прайму. И все же тирану не удалось до конца стереть с улыбки оттенки нежности.

Если бы они начали раньше, то исход, скорее всего, имел бы совсем другой характер. Это предоставило бы им опорную точку их здравым рассудкам, дало бы чувство безопасности, когда они поворачивались друг к другу спинами.

Но они этого не сделали. Взамен, все началось с Старскрима с его хладнокровием, который считал себя равным Мегатрону, что заканчивалось ссорами и разногласиями, ставшими для них привычным завершением орна.

Мегатрон впервые поцеловал его на поле боя, когда энергон врага покрывал чуть ли не всю обшивку корпуса и разрушенные построения вокруг. Старскрим улыбался тогда, ничего в его выражении не предвещало перемен.

– О-у, вы во мне разочарованы, мой лорд? – Старскрим говорил это с дерзкой улыбкой, чтобы скрыть ненависть.

– Мы потеряли Альтигекс из-за твоего дурацкого стремления доказать мою неправоту! – Мегатрон прорычал в ответ, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не ударить сикера. – Я приказал тебе расправиться с медботом, чтобы у них не осталось возможности провести ремонт во время осады, а не потому что думал, что ты не выживешь, будучи на передовой. Если бы ты просто выполнял мои приказы…

– …ты бы не узнал, что их инженер готовил поджог в фундаменте городской стены! – парировал Старскрим, едва сдерживая свой гнев.

– Рэведж патрулировал периметр, он обнаружил бы его, – процедил сквозь дента пластины Мегатрон. – Твое неповиновение было бессмысленным.

– По-моему все, что я делаю под твоим командованием, не имеет смысла, – кончики крыльев подрагивали, выдавая негодование их хозяина. – По крайней мере, когда я повинуюсь инстинктам, существует надежда, что я чего-нибудь достигну.

Голос Мегатрона стал ниже, безразличнее и даже жестче. – И все же все, что я увидел из твоего неповиновения, это провал.

– А как ты назовешь гражданскую войну, развернувшуюся на тысячелетия, которая забрала большую часть нашего населения?

Тогда Мегатрон ударил его. От удара шлем Старскрима откинулся назад, сикер на мгновение потерял равновесие, после чего выпрямился и злобно улыбнулся Мегатрону разбитыми губами.

– Он обязательно предаст вас.

Мегатрон измотанно улыбнулся. Казалось, он выглядел усталым, когда отвечал Саундвейву.

– Я знаю.

Несмотря на уровень и регулярность их вовлеченности, они бы никогда не стали перезаряжаться на одной платформе. Этот факт стал немногословным описанием их отношений. Их взаимодействия полностью состояли из порывов, не имеющих подтекста. Оба знали, что любой из них готов был без промедления отправить в деактивацию партнера во время перезарядки. И оба не собирались давать ни малейшего на то шанса. Здесь не могло быть места любому проявлению тепла или привязанности; слишком рискованно.

Мегатрон ничего не сказал, когда Старскрим отодвинулся от него и сел на край платформы. Словно в зеркале, огни города, видимые из иллюминатора, отражались на гладком металле крыльев. По тому, как поднялся сикер, Мегатрон убедился в правоте решения не спускать с него оптики. Движения Старскрима не сопровождал ни единый звук, и, если бы он не смотрел в его сторону, то мог бы поверить, что находится в кварте один.

Пока Старскрим не подошел к двери и не обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться. Уголки губ формировали ухмылку, и Мегатрону стало любопытно, когда это Старскрим, тот исхудавший молодой новобранец, вырос и превратился в меха с этим выражением, ставшим уже привычным.

Первый выстрел Старскрима его не удивил, более того, он сформировал последующую реакцию Мегатрона. Было видно, как быстро одно выражение сменяло другое на фейсплейте Старскрима, и он заметил такую знакомую дрожь в крыльях, которые почти никогда не выдавали страх сикера кроме редких случаев. Оптика Старскрима, наконец, вспыхнула неисчерпаемым гневом, одновременно разгораясь с накопляемым зарядом нуль лучей, которые уже через наноклик были направлены в него. Прозвучали выстрелы. Первый попал в его плечо, второй не достиг цели, так как Мегатрон инстинктивно уклонился – почти незначительное движение, которое, однако, превратило попытку Старскрима в напрасную.

Мегатрон не выстрелил в ответ.

Он запечатлел тот самый момент, когда выражение сикера изменилось; тот момент, когда до него наконец дошло, что он сотворил. Старскрим отшатнулся назад и залепетал, заикаясь в приступе шока и паники. Он не умолял и не унижался, лишь… произнес его имя, и что он не хотел, не подумал, что это получилось само собой в приступе сомнения на счет их изменившихся отношений друг к другу.

Вместо того, чтобы лишить сикера, осмелившегося на измену, искры, Мегатрон просто подошел к нему - простое движение, от которого Старскрим даже не имел в мыслях убегать - и сомкнул пальцы на шее заместителя.

– Это не должно было ввести тебя в замешательство, Старскрим, – хватка сжалась сильнее. – Ты собирался сделать это с самого начала службы в моей армии. К счастью для тебя, я был намного раньше уведомлен об этом изъяне, чем ты сам, – Он жестко улыбнулся, оскалив дента пластины, и добавил. – И твои амбиции слишком очевидны, чтобы я мог считать тебя угрозой для себя, мой дорогой.

Они сидели за круглым столом, анализируя информацию, выставленную в центре. Шоквейв детально описывал сценарии битвы при Полигексе. В кои то веки Старскрим сидел молча. Это было первое собрание четверых после выстрела сикера, и было очевидно по отсутствию комментариев Саундвейва и Старскрима, что они переговаривались между собой по личной частоте. Заместитель Мегатрона выглядел колеблющимся. Что бы ему ни говорил Саундвейв, оно оказывало влияние.

Если бы он изучил фейсплейт молодого Старскрима, когда они впервые встретились, то Мегатрон сказал бы, что неуловимые изменения в выражении говорили о тяжелых раздумьях в принятии решения. Те два выстрела изменили все, и теперь им приходилось подстраивать свое понимание друг друга для достижения между ними равновесия, когда неизбежность была вскрыта. У Мегатрона это получалось легко. Он был готов к этому с самого начала, но Старскрим испытывал сильное волнение от попыток другого подвергнуть переоценке его преданность, верность, убежденность. Но знания о том, что Старскрим повзрослел, так или иначе дали Мегатрону понять, что он не только недооценивал его принципы; он четко упорядочил их по категориям, включавших в себя смерть или спасение Мегатрона и его собственное спасение.

Шоквейв замышлял, Саундвейв манипулировал, а Старскрим думал.

Мегатрон за всем этим следил и улыбался, зная, что он прав.

Разбитый мех стоял на коленях перед Мегатроном, который взирал на него, сидя на троне. Он дезертировал. Но никто еще не смог скрыть этого от Саундвейва. Когда этот дурак попытался следить за десептиконами и сливать информацию автоботам, они отлично об этом знали. К тому времени, как их врагам удалось использовать информацию в свою пользу, десептиконы сами располагали всем нужным материалом. Его попытка покушения на Мегатрона поставила точку во всей этой шараде.

– Старскрим, – спокойным, ровным голосом сказал Мегатрон. – Казнить предателя.

Старскрим двинулся со своего места, чтобы выполнить приказ. Сикер натянул ухмылку на фейсплейт, но она была безразличной, натянутой, когда он остановился у подрагивающей фигуры предателя. (Это будет уроком для него. Вот, что может произойти. Однажды он может оказаться на его месте.)

Он выстрелил в его камеру искры, но бывший десептикон в последний момент увернулся, избежав мгновенной деактивации. Старскрим опустился на колено у предателя, истекающего энергоном и искрящего разорванной проводкой. Мегатрон свел это к обычному желанию сикера глумиться над умирающим, пока…

– Как оказалось, – осторожно заметил Саундвейв. – Старскрим: злится, не считает те выстрелы предательством. Истинный мотив: считает, что настоящее предательство - это уничтожение дезертира.

Мегатрон быстро перевел взгляд на Старскрима. Что бы ни прошептал его Командующий Авиацией шпиону, это заставило умирающего меха улыбнуться.

Было бы легче достигнуть преимущества над патрульным отрядом автоботов, находясь на краю плоскогорья.

Было бы легче, но Мегатрон не выбрал ту позицию.

Старскрим улыбнулся ему, хорошо осознавая, почему Мегатрон выбрал именно это, другое расположение. Он, внимательно изучив обстановку, увидел в месте отличный шанс для Старскрима выстрелить ему в спину и сбросить с утеса.

Каждый раз, когда они были вместе, Мегатрон всегда был на чеку, и все это больше не вызывалось желанием. Каждое прикосновение могло скрывать нож, каждый поцелуй мог отвлечь от винтовки. Каждый издаваемый звук мог заглушить заряжающееся оружие, каждый момент доверия мог быть блефом. (Каждое воспоминание может стать помехой, каждый украденный момент комфорта может быть намеренной ложью, но каждый смех, каждая надежда, каждое могло-бы-быть и то-что-было могло бы значить намного больше, могло бы даже…)

Каждая улыбка может скрыть убийцу.

Единственное перемирие наступило с многомиллионным сном. Они прождали в вынужденной перезарядке на борту поврежденного корабля врага. Единственный момент мира длился тогда, когда никто из двоих не мог улыбнуться.

Старскрим очень любил небо на Земле. Но, когда садилось солнце, и они видели звезды, осознание того, насколько они далеко от дома, еще чаще заставляло вгрызаться друг другу в глотки. Их отношения холодели, грубели, сгорали дотла с неминуемыми последствиями. Не было больше страсти. Ее заменила горечь, и Мегатрон желал деактивировать его так же сильно, как и прикоснуться. Он чувствовал приступы ненависти, когда слышал этот голос, который раньше задавал вопросы о войне, а сейчас не излучал ничего, кроме сарказма и презрения.

Чего бы они не достигли, оно было очень шатким, и Мегатрон ждал момента, когда вес оборвет тонкую нить.

Неестественные огни Командного пункта играли на металле термоядерной пушки, когда Мегатрон улыбнулся Старскриму, сидя на троне. Он ни разу не предал его за последний ворн, и это было почти знаком любви между ними.

Обнаружение Скайфаера разбудило в Старскриме то, что он когда-то потерял - важную часть него, за утерю которой он обвинял Мегатрона. Нет, это была не любовь, что снова разожглась в его искре, это было понимание того, что он был способен на это чувство; что от него словно оторвали кусок самого себя. Они осознавали, что этот процесс был запущен до встречи Старскрима с Мегатроном, но оба также не сомневались в том, что за время службы сикера под его командованием, за всем его чрезмерным влиянием, чувство достигло пика.

Неприятно знать, что один считает другого ответственным за их общие изменения. Это знание дает видимую модель для перевеса, заставляет попытаться точно проанализировать, что нужно предпринять, чтобы превзойти своего учителя – и более того, оно склонно к ненависти, склонно к зависти, и по своей природе склонно к дальнейшему упадку.

На Земле вражда между ними достигла уровня, который заставил ненасытных, безжалостных зверей, зародившихся в них давным-давно, поднять свои морды и зарычать при запахе пролитого энергона. Желание с диким шипением пронеслось в мыслях Мегатрона, дойдя до точки кипения в его искре. Оно требовало, чтобы он испепелил угрозу (впиться до вмятин в корпус Старскрима, приставить термоядерную пушку к его горлу, смотреть, как сереет эта оптика...). Он подавил это чувство так же, как подавлял многие другие основные импульсы. Исход оправдал старания.  
Старскрим прислонился к его корпусу, и Мегатрон накрыл сервоприводом белые крылья. Недолгий момент, когда оба неосознанно расслабились, просматривая схематику нефтяной вышки.

Иметь Старскрима рядом было… знакомо, привычно.

Перед ними Рамбл шикнул Скайварпу, и у обоих появились понимающие улыбки на фейсплейтах. Удовлетворенные, спокойные… Скоро прозвучат выстрелы, скоро они умрут.

Его солдаты были вокруг него, каждый фейсплейт уже давно въелся, словно ржа, в его памятные блоки, оставив тяжелый отпечаток о жестокой войне. Что-то странное было в их взглядах, которые неприятными импульсами впились в искру, закаленную боями. Он все еще дрейфовал на узкой границе сознания и оффлайна, когда в какой-то момент сквозь туманность перед оптикой всплыл образ смертельно раненого Оптимуса Прайма.

Старскрим прижимал его к кокпиту, и Мегатрон знал, что произойдет, еще до того, как сикер сделал к нему шаг. Он предпринял вялые сопротивления, хотя и понимал, что в бессмысленных попытках совершенно нет смысла. Они уже давно шли к этому, все ближе приближаясь к крайнему рубежу, чтобы пересечь. Просто Мегатрон не думал, что это будет он, не думал, что его сикер преуспеет там, где они оба терпели неудачи.

– Ах, как мне больно делать это.

Улыбка, с которой Старскрим смотрел на разбитого Мегатрона, отпущенного в космос, была почти ласковой.


End file.
